Cryptogram of Wayfarer FF7 Version
by GrowPulter
Summary: The affair between Aerith and Reno before her death. The affair that they hid from Cloud. Is that true that Aerith was that innocent? The answer is no...and this story, is gonna tell you the socking truth
1. Chapter 1

Cryptogram of Wayfarer

Series

FF7 Advent Children version

Disclaimer

This fan fiction is based on FF7 Advent Children movie that I've seen

Dedicated to all FF7 lovers

Have a nice reading.

Prologue

_This is the fact that you didn't know. This is about Aerith and me._

_This is about the beginning_

_Reno_

Chapter one : The dragonfly

That girl, Aerith Gainsborough.

I was falling in love with her

Guiding by her beauty, finally I found the real suffer of world

The beautiful suffer.

But, unfortunately

Before the code of human fakeness cracked

She had died

Left this sorta mystery for us

With all her innocence?

Or not?

The past:

"Reno, " she called my name

I turned my face. "What is it?" I asked her

"I remember what the prognosis said. I 'm scared." She spluttered softly

"Really? It's just a bunch of words. What do you afraid of that?"

"Tifa"

"What?"

"Tifa. Tifa Lockheart,"

"Who is that girl?"

"You don't know her? The black-haired girl. I've been watching for her recently,"

"For what?"

"A woman's intuition,"

"What?"

"I have a feeling that she would replace my place someday,"

For a while, it was silence…

"So, she will replace your place….I see…But what kind of place?"

"As Cloud's girlfriend. As his partner giving him spirits to the battle area. As the passive- hero behind Cloud. You know…"

For a moment, I felt my self was mastered by the jealosy.

I did really like her, but that time, hadn't told her.

Henceforth, I thought she would know it levelly as the time running

"You know Tifa Lockheart?

"Oh yes. I do. I really want to know what kind of right girl for Cloud,"

I wasn't sure that I really wanted to say this.

"You are the right girl for him," I said slowly.

I saw a little blush on her cheeks. But it was so fast, like a flash light.

I hate seeing her blushing for another guy except me.

But I knew that I'm not worth enough to get her blushed face.

"I do really want to be what you've said. But, as I know, my time won't be so long with him,"

"What?"

"The prognosis. I'm really sure that it will happen. And I know it needs some sacrifices," she muttered.

"Aerith. There won't be anything wrong happening to you. It's just in your mind," tried to calm her.

She wrinkled her eyes

"Boys….never fill their brain with philosophy and history,"

"Because knowing what has passed isn't very important," I responded

"But we learn from the past,"

"And we live for the future,"

Aerith stopped for few seconds.

I stole a glimpse at her. Did I say anything wrong?"

"May be…may be you don't believe it…..But I do believe that…." Her voice trembled.

I started to worry because of her serious-sad face.

"That the future just replays the past.

It always happens in this world.

Most of people don't know that because they don't pay enough attention to the running future, and the sleeping past.

But I know certainly that somehow the sleeping past will awake and take the future's place

So, the past will lead front, and control what will happen. This is the time we call future.

And the running future becomes so sleepy and it will take a rest. It will sleep, replace the past empty chair.

So, the future is the resurgence of the past, and the past is the metamorphism from the future

It will always be like that,"

I was surprised for hearing her words.

Since when she became that poetry?

She smiled and glanced at me.

"Still don't get it?"

Actually, I was starting to feel weird that time. I shook my head

She smiled warmly

"The battle of Holy and Jenova," she whispered.

I was shocked for a second.

"The battle of Holy and Jenova? That will happen again?"

She nodded surely.

"Yes. The tragedy killing my ethnic couples years ago. That's the sleeping past that now in the process to be the leading future,"

"It won't be happen,"

"Why are you that sure?"

"Why are you that confident to say that Holy and Jenova will meet again?"

"You don't believe me…"

"What I mean is…oh come on….It's just an old fact. It will be noted in the historical encyclopedia and BUSH! The book will be closed and buried by comics or um….playboy magazines…or yeah , other books. So will the fate of that moment be,"

"You're so thick headed, Reno,"

"Everyone will forget that,"

"Don't be that sure enough,"

Silence…

"Okay, so about Tifa Lockheart," she continued

"About that girl again?"

"I've checked her data. She was a childhood's friend of Cloud. She is beautiful enough, I didn't ignore that. And she gets a beautiful destiny too. Uh…I envy her…" she smiled

"Uh… Aerith, may I ask you something?"

"No, you may not,"

"Aerith…."

"Of course you may. I have answered your silly questions since many years ago," she suppressed.

"If Holy and Jenova meet, it means that will be a war. What I haven't got is….what will happen in that war?"

She is silent…

"Well, you know…a part will be the winner, on the other one will be destroyed. Don't you know that kind of fight motto?"

I shook my head, although I knew it.

She smiled again.

OH SHIT! I love her smiles

"And the winner will be?" I still asked her

"Don't know…,"

Oh, GODAMMIT. I was so stupid. So STUPID

I supposed to know the meaning of "don't know" that time

So may be I could prevent her death.

GODAMMIT ! This is what I regret in m next life.

"Well, as long as the past hasn't really opened its eyes, we can be relaxed right?"

She nodded spiritedly. "Yes, we can,"

"Reno…." She called me again

"I would like to ask for your help,"

"Just tell me what is it, old fellow,"

"Can you investigate Tifa more? I got many things to do lately,"

"Yes, of course. It would be easy for me,"

"Good…."

Silence….

Then, I saw her again

She looked beautiful

She looked innocent

She looked kind

She looked charming

She looked soft

I had to fight for keeping from this desire.

Oh my, she was so beautiful.

"Aerith…." This time I called her name.

She looked at me with her beautiful-innocent-wondering eyes

"I…I…." I was anxious

"What is it?"

She came over me and stood in front of me.

I couldn't hold it anymore.

It was totally great and I couldn't help

Then, sarcastically took her arm, clutched it.

My other hand reached her back, pressed her to me

And I burst my lips to her.

For a while, I could see she was shocked.

She tried to fight a little, it's not worth much

I kept giving her the butterfly kiss

Finally, she stopped fighting me and responded my kiss

I liked that moment.

We broke….

"I love you Aerith. Even that I know you will never respond my love,"

She was blushing

"What makes you so sure?"

This time, my turn to be shocked.

"Aerith…?"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: English Breakfast

'_Fine, I've seen her pictures, and I'm sure I found the right person. God, she is even more beautiful than the photos Aerith gave me. Okay Reno, save your breath, walk confidently, and it's action time'_

So, after saying that, I looked at the girl. The girl that was carrying some papers and just got off from a shop. I decided to a little bit jog towards her, to pretend losing her.

"Hi," I greeted her when I was just in front of her. She looked confused and puzzled. "Yes…" she carefully. "Tifa Lockheart?" I confirmed that she's the one I had been looking for. "Yes.." she still answered calmly. "Oh, I'm Reno, from the Association of Delivery Service Corporations. I wanted to know more about Strife Delivery Service, so we could recommend your corporation to get an award," I lied to her with confident tone in my voice. But she didn't look trusting my words; I knew she didn't believe me well that time.

"A…Association of um…Delivery Service, right?" she murmured suspiciously to me. "Yes, from ASDC. So, if you don't mind, I want to talk to you just for a little while…May I?" I kept playing that good role. She wasn't stupid. She was silence, and then smiled. "Well, I'm sorry, I cannot decide anything about that. I'm not the owner of that corporation. Just work there," she answered with a smile. "Well, that's okay. I just will ask you some questions," I tried to make her, at least talk to me.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But I cannot do this, you better find another corporation. There are so many more professional corporations than us," she said. Right before when I wanted to tell her more, two kids came towards her. They both were eating ice cream, one boy, and the other one was a girl. "Hi, Tifa," greeted the girl happily. "Hello Marlene, hello Denzel," she greeted them back. "Hello, Tifa," the boy pointed his ice cream to the girl proudly.

"Wow, it looks nice, Denzel," said Tifa. "Yeah, we've been queuing for half an hour to get these free samples," Marlene told her. "Wow, that's great," she showed her happiness to them. The boy, glanced at me suspiciously. Then, he glimpsed at Tifa. Tifa recognized that the boy wanted to know who I was. "Oh…this is the guy from an association. He wanted to talk about our delivery service. But I think we have to wait for Cloud, right?" she explained to them.

_Hm…got information…she worked to that corporation, owned by Cloud Strife. She was close enough to Cloud, so she could call his first name, she didn't need to use Mr. Strife, or something like that to call the boss. She was his friend_. "Why does he have to talk about the corporation?" the little girl asked her. "Well, permit me to introduce myself. I am Reno from Association of Delivery Service Corporation. I want to…" "Weird name for an association," the boy cut my sentence. Huh, he must be thankful because I was (and now still) a good guy. If I weren't, Hummmph…I would punch him gratefully.

"Well…my boss gave that name," I muttered to him. "Don't be that grim, Denzel. He just tried to explain," the little girl advised him. The boy just gazed at her. I smirked at that girl. Nice kid…"So, I want to give your Strife Delivery Service an award," I was just to the point. They looked surprised. "Well, Tifa, we'll get an award. That's good, right?" finally, the boy supported me. Tifa looked confused and considering the boy's words. "Yes, Tifa. May be Cloud will be happy because of this award," the girl smiled at Tifa, wanted to get that award.

She sighed.

"Do you guys, really think that this award will be good?" finally, she inquired them.

Both of them nodded with smiles on their lips.

Then she smiled too. "All right. Reno-san, would you come with us to our house?" she asked me, not icily, but warmly. I liked when she was smiling.

"Sure…"

(line)

"What do you want to drink?" she offered me a drink when I sat on a chair on the dining table. "Up to you," I responded quickly. "How about tea?" she suggested. "It will be great," I replied shortly, while I was looking around. The kitchen was nice. Not too large, but warm and friendly. "What's your favorite tea, Reno?" this time she just called my name, without 'san'. "Um…English Breakfast will be fine," I just told her a name of tea that appeared in my brain. It seemed I had heard that name from Aerith. "Fine," then she warmed some water, and I could hear the voice of powdery tea, cups and teaspoons, and other sounds.

"Here…" she gave me a cup. Still hot, and she sat next to me, held a cup too. I drank it a little. It was still hot, but nice enough. Not sweet. I saw her, drinking her tea with closed eyes. Then, she opened her eyes, put the cup on the table, and looked at my eyes. "So…what do you want to ask me?" she said. "Well, when was this corporation established?" I just gave her a standard question. "About a year ago…" she answered.

"Do you know the date and the month?" I knitted my brows. She thought hard for few seconds. "I'm sorry, I forget. But I have the certificate in the bank," she said. But, suddenly, she got hopeless again. "But it need days to take it from the bank," she continued. I smirked. It's fine. It's very good instead. So, there's a reason to meet each other again, and I could know more about her. "I can wait…" I talked calmly. She turned her face, took a glance at me.

"Really?" she started to smile. I nodded certainly. "Yes. However, we're not in hurry," I replied. Then, she didn't look confused anymore. "Thank you," she said slowly. And silence…What we could do just smelling the aroma of the tea, and toasting our faces to the warm steam blew from the cup. "Thank you very much…We need that award…So may be we could cheer the owner up…" she murmured. _Oh…so Cloud was in trouble or…um…something made him sad…she needed something to make him happy._

"It's okay…so…what day we'll discuss about this again?" I broke the silence. "Hm…how about Friday morning? At the new coffee stall, at the corner of Strighaway Street. Can you?" she asked me cheerfully. I nodded. "Sure" Then, she took a memo and a pencil. She wrote something, and showed me. I took the memo, and looked at it. There was her number. "That's my number," she told me. "Okay…". I pulled up that page away from the memo, and kept it. She gave me the pencil too. "Write your number too, please. So it won't be difficult if to connect each other," she said, a little bit anxiously.

I smirked, took the pencil, and wrote my cell phone number. She accepted the memo when I gave her back and smiled. "Thank you. It will help much,". And I realized the night had come. "Well…I think I should go now…see you later on Friday," I said. She nodded. "I'll accompany you to the door," she mused. After that, we both stood, walked to the door. When we had reached the door…"Bye…" I muttered. "Bye…" she suppressed softly and waved her hand.

I grinned, waved my hand too, and walked away from that house…penetrated the darkness of the night….ready to inform Aerith… but in the same time…I felt guilty too for using her to get some information. But, at least I didn't hurt her…hehehe… Still walking on a quiet street…

Author's note:

Hehehe…this chapter contains more paragraphs thatn the first one. Okay…as you know, my English is bad bad bad bad bad…Ow…it has been a long long time when I first published this story and made the first chapter. For a moment, I thought I wouldn't make the second chapter for this story, coz I'm so lazy…but dunno why, suddenly I was excited to make the second chapter for this ff7 fanfict, and all of sudden…I found myself sitting in front of the computer, typing and making this chapter. Hehe…a friend of mine said that I have a weird taste. I like the unusual couples. For example, in the first chapter RenoxAerith…Hahaha, my friend laughed a lot when I first told her about that idea before I made this story.

Well, I hope this chapter is better than before. So, see you later. Jyaa ne, mata aimashou!


End file.
